


Pet Me Properly

by RamenKitsune



Series: Not Quite Puppy Love [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dogboy Sousuke, M/M, Police Rin, Probably gonna have a squeal or extra chapters or something, Scent Fetish, Shameless Smut, heat cycle, power bottom Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenKitsune/pseuds/RamenKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is a dog boy who has a heat cycle, and Rin is just the right person to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Me Properly

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as just me wanting to write power bottom Rin, and I feel like maybe it will be more later. But for now it's a bit of smut I enjoyed writing ;)

Rin could pin point the day his life became “not normal”, it was exactly six months and twenty-three days ago. That was the day he met Sousuke Yamazaki, well met him again. Sousuke, the second time meeting him anyway, was a “DOG”, which was a human who’s body had been scientifically changed to have sharper scenes of smell, sharper vision, sharper hearing, but with those weren’t the only things added. Sousuke now had a set of dog ears and a long tail that reminded Rin of a german shepherd or some mixed breed of one. Rin often wondered what had happened to make Sousuke this way, but the tall man never spoke about it, even after they started living together as partners of the Iwatobi Police Force. Rin was the one, as explained to him by not only his captain but by the man in charge of the “DOG” program, that Sousuke had “bonded” with, though none of that made sense. Sousuke always apologized for it, something that annoyed Rin because they had been good friends, best friends, before Sousuke moved away in middle school.  


Rin couldn’t help but think about these things early morning as he was in bed, staring down at the futon Sousuke slept on. Rin could still remember how upset he had been the day Sousuke left, or more the day after without warning. They had promised to race at the swim practice the next day, and everything had seemed fine, Sousuke had never even hinted he wouldn’t be at school the next day. Though now, as Rin watched as Sousuke curled into a tight ball in his sleep and his new ears moved to lie against his head, he wondered if Sousuke had even known. Rin had known things weren’t good with Sousuke’s home life, the way his cloths were always dirty and how his school supplies weren’t nice. Also the way his own mother wanted to take Sousuke in. Even though they hadn’t talked about, not that Rin hadn’t tried, Rin knew in his gut that the reason he was a “DOG” was linked to him leaving.  


But now wasn’t the time to let the thought linger, it was time to get up and go to work. Rin pulled himself up and moved the short distance to Sousuke’s futon to wake him up. His hand touched Sousuke’s shoulder and he pulled back, muttering a curse. Sousuke’s skin felt like fire, and he could see sweat pooling down his face.  


“Sousuke… Hey Sousuke.” Rin said, reaching out again to touch his shoulder. Sousuke gave a small moan, and his eyes opened if only a little. “Hey, move to the bed, you’re staying home. You have a fever.” Rin ran his hand over Sousuke’s forehead and much to his surprise, Sousuke leaned into the touch.  


“Rin.” Sousuke said softly, his voice raspy and it made Rin’s heart beat speed up.  


“Come on, let’s get you in the bed, then I’ll get you some water.” Rin insisted, and Sousuke moved out of the ball he had curled in while sleeping and slowly began to move to stand. Rin kept hold of him, mainly when Sousuke swayed and their bodies pressed together. Sousuke let out a soft groan, and Rin felt his nose rub against his ear and heard the way Sousuke smelt his skin and it made his heart speed up. But as soon as he did it, Sousuke pulled back and tried for the bed again. Once they got him on the mattress, Sousuke flopped against the pillows and his face turned to hide in them as Rin pulled the blanket up over him. “Alright, I’ll be right back with water.” He said, then left the room to go to the kitchen and got a bottle of water for his large friend. When he returned to the room, Sousuke was panting heavily and his face was pressed deep into the pillow. “Sou?” Rin said, running his hand over the exposed part of Sousuke’s face. The teal eye opened and looked at him, and then both eyes were on Rin as Sousuke leaned into the hand again. “Are you going to be okay on your own for a few hours? I’ll leave early today if you can, but I’ll call out if not.” Rin said, though he was beginning to believe that Sousuke wasn’t listening as he closed his eyes and turned to press his nose against Rin’s palm and smell him.  


“Rin…” He whispered, and his nose rubbed against his fingers.  


“Sousuke.” Rin pulled his hand back and Sousuke whimpered. “Sousuke, listen to me.” Rin said, and teal eyes met his. “Are you okay?” Sousuke stared at him, and Rin was about to repeat himself when Sousuke nodded.  


“I…I’ll be okay.” He said, and then his eyes closed again. Rin wasn’t sure if he believed him, but at the same time, he needed to talk to Rei, who knew about “DOG”’s and Rin trusted him to take care of Sousuke.  


“I’ll leave work early. Here is the water…” Rin said, once more touching Sousuke’s face, only to once again have it be leaned into. 

 

Sousuke had managed to drift off to sleep again after Rin left, his face buried in the pillows that smelt just like his best friend and wrapped in the blankets that also help the sent that reminded Sousuke of his happiest memories. Sousuke wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep when he woke up, his temperature rising once more. Sousuke couldn’t remember ever feeling this way before, his mind so hazed and his body on fire. It was nothing like a normal fever, mainly how his body seemed super alert, sensitive even. He could feel himself becoming aroused, but his mind was too hazy to really process it completely. The only real thing he could think clearly was he really liked Rin’s scent. He had smelt it fresh this morning, smelt his skin around his hair and his hand, and it had made his body feel even more warm, but it also brought relief. The scent around him now, all be it Rin’s, was almost maddening as his hand moved to touch his cock. It was so unbearable, how aroused he was, how he wished he could have Rin’s hand on him.  


It wasn’t really the first time he had thought of Rin this way, not that he would ever speak about it out loud. It had been a fleeting thought back then, how happy Rin made him and how he wanted to always be with him, how he wanted to make Rin equally as happy. But this time, it was more primal of a thought. As he took in a deep intake of Rin’s scent off the pillow, he imagined it was not his hand, but Rin’s on him, imagined Rin’s lips against his own as they touched each other. Sousuke had seen the red head naked, they had bathed together a few times since he moved in, and so his imagination was accurate. He thought of places he’d particularly like to touch on Rin, places he’d love to kiss or taste or pinch. It was the first time his mind got so dirty with these thoughts, but he couldn’t stop.  


“Rin.” He moaned, his hips rising up into his hand as if he had Rin over him and he was thrusting into him. In his mind, he could hear Rin’s moans and please for more. But release was nowhere in sight for the poor dog boy.

 

Rin turned the key to his apartment, glad he was able to leave the office early. He wasn’t really surprised the chief gave him permission to leave, though he had taken a detour to talk to Rei about Sousuke’s strange behavior. Rei had looked uncomfortable when Rin explain what had happened that morning, and had seemed unsure of his answer, but what he had said shocked Rin.  


“It’s possible…” Rei started, pushing up his glassed in a way to cover the blush that Rin already saw, “That Yamazaki-kun is in a heat cycle.”  


Rin had coughed on the air, never thinking something like that would be a problem. The air between him and Rei was awkward for a few moments before Rin could ask what he should do. Rei pulled out a bottle of pills, something he said would ebb the heat away for Sousuke and provide him with some relief. Rin was grateful for his friends help and promised to let him know when the pills kicked in before he left to go home.  


“Sousuke I’m home.” Rin called from the entry way of the apartment, though he wasn’t surprised when he didn’t get a response. He was sure that Sousuke was still in bed, mainly since nothing looked like it had been moved, so he made his way into the bedroom. “Sousuke?” he called, seeing the lump on his bed that moved a little.  


“Rin…Rin.” It was soft, but Rin could hear Sousuke’s soft whispering of his name. Rin moved forward, and pulled the blanket down a little to see Sousuke’s face. The larger male was flushed in the cheeks, his eyes closed and his lips parted as he panted, soft whispering of Rin’s name still leaving him. It was amazing to look at, and Rin felt his mouth dry at the sight. He noticed that Sousuke’s arm was moving and he didn’t really have to look to figure out what was happening. The words “heat cycle” flashed into his head.  


“Sousuke.” Rin said, his hand touching Sousuke’s face. Teal eyes looked up at him and Rin shuttered at the unadulterated lust he saw there. He felt Sousuke’s nose against his palm, their eyes still locked, and he felt the shaky breath that left Sousuke as his body tensed and then relaxed.  


“Rin…” Sousuke whispered against his palm as his eyes drifted closed as he caught his breath. Rin pulled his hand back, knowing that Sousuke had just came just from his touch and scent. It amazed the red head, but he didn’t mean to pull back so quickly. He heard a soft whine and looked at Sousuke’s face, and saw the way his ears folded against his head, how his neck was revealed to him. “Rin… I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” Sousuke’s voice was so small, like he had done something wrong. Rin didn’t like it, not even a little. He remembered the confident Sousuke from his childhood who dreamed large with him. He wanted to see that confidence in this man and he wanted it now. Without thinking Rin leaned down and captured Sousuke’s lips with his own. His body moved onto the bed, not breaking the kiss as his body shifted next to Sousuke on his knees, both hands holding Sousuke’s face. His tongue was in Sousuke’s mouth, leading the kiss.  


“Don’t be sorry.” Rin said, barely pulling away from Sousuke’s lips, feeling the string of saliva connected between their lips. Sousuke’s mouth had been so hot, his skin was still like fire. Heat cycle. The word echoed again in Rin’s head. He had to push it away as Sousuke leaned up and kissed Rin, a little hesitant at first, but it was gone quickly before whatever heat that drove him caused him to become more desperate and Rin couldn’t help but divulge into it. Sousuke took the lead of this kiss, his hot tongue invading Rin’s mouth this time, and filling Rin’s sense with Sousuke.  


“Rin.” Sousuke whimpered as he pulled back from the kiss, and Rin could almost feel the way his body warmed under him. Sousuke’s nose ran over Rin’s cheek and down his neck and Rin felt Sousuke’s arm start to move. Rin didn’t move his body away, letting Sousuke smell him if he wanted, but his hand wandered down over the large arm until he was touching Sousuke’s erection along with him. He felt Sousuke’s shaky exhale on his neck and the warm release on his hand. He had barely touched Sousuke and he came.  


“Sousuke, I…” He was going to tell him about the pills, tell him he could make this go away, but touching Sousuke like this was something he wanted, and Sousuke was so open right now. “Be a good boy and tell me what you want.” The words left his mouth before he realized what he was saying, but the result was instant, he felt Sousuke become hard in his hand, not that he had gone fully soft, and heard the soft whimper against his neck.  


“Stay with me Rin.” Sousuke said, lips brushing against Rin’s neck and he shivered. Rin’s hand that had been resting against Sousuke’s jaw moved up to the black hair of the dog boy and pulled his head back, making Sousuke meet his eyes. Sousuke’s ears were back, he was submitting to Rin.  


“I’m not going anywhere. Not ever.” Rin said, voice firm. “Tell me how to make you feel good, Sousuke. I want to make you feel good.” Rin leaned down, placing a light kiss on Sousuke’s lips. “Tell me what you want.” He whispered again as he stroked Sousuke’s hard dick slowly. It was amazing to Rin how large Sousuke was, and at the base it seemed to swell more. Sousuke moaned at the stroking, and he leaned forward, making their lips meet again. Rin kissed the man more, his hand still pulling at Sousuke’s hair as he stroked him faster.  


“Rin..Rin… I want to be in you. Please Rin I want to be in you.” Sousuke moaned, his voice throaty, Rin could tell he was close to coming again. “I want to be deep inside you Rin bad, really bad.” And be it Rin’s hand or the idea Sousuke was filling his own head with, Sousuke came for the third time. Rin pulled his hand up and licked the milky colored substance off his palm, meeting Sousuke’s eyes as he did it.  


“Good boy.” He praised, his fingers moving behind the dog ear closest to his hand and rubbed it. “Now we have to prep me, ya know, before you can do that.” And with that be pulled back, undoing the buttons on his uniform shirt. “Take off your sleep clothes.” Rin said as the shirt slid down his shoulder and arms to only be abandoned on the floor. Sousuke pulled the white shirt he was wearing over his head, and Rin stood up from the bed and removed his pants and boxers, watching Sousuke raise his hips to pull down the cotton sleep pants he had came when Rin got there. “Pull the blanket down.” Rin said, and Sousuke hesitated before doing as Rin wanted. Rin enjoyed seeing those large muscles exposed and at resting against his bed, his tail laying awkwardly to the side under him. Sousuke was hard again and sweat was making his body shine in the over head light. Sousuke’s eyes burned with lust and his lips were parted slightly as he panted. Rin leaned down and kissed Sousuke again, softer than the heavy making out they had done earlier. As he did this, his hand found the knob to the bedside table and slid it open and pulled out a bottle of lube that was barely used. It had been there since before Sousuke moved in, only used once as he tried it out, and now he was glad he hadn’t tossed it out. Rin was no virgin, he had been active in high school and during police school, but recently he hadn’t done anything or seen anyone, because he wanted Sousuke. He wanted Sousuke after they were paired. “Now let me get ready, okay.” Rin said, sitting up and poured lube into his palm.  


Sousuke watched as Rin slipped a finger inside himself, and the sight itself made him moan. Rin smiled, seeming to know that just watching this was enough to get Sousuke close. Sousuke could see the way Rin worked himself open, one finger, then a second. Sousuke licked his lips before reaching down and brushed his own finger against Rin’s entrance. Those red eyes widened at the contact and bit his bottom lip before letting it go. “Do it Sousuke.” Rin said, and Sousuke didn’t need to be told twice as he pushed his finger into Rin with the other two fingers. Sousuke could feel how hot and tight Rin was, and his own hips thrust into the air, wanting to be in there more. Rin would have laughed at the action if he wasn’t moaning as their fingers worked to get him ready. Rin had used so much lube already, Sousuke could feel the extra run down onto his palm. He wanted to add another finger, but he was nervous about hurting Rin.  


“Rin can…Can I add another?” He asked. “Can I fill you more?” He was begging. Rin nodded, words not leaving his mouth but a loud moan did as Sousuke pushed another finger into him. Rin’s head rested on Sousuke’s shoulder, and Sousuke could feel and see the way his body arched as he worked his hand and set the pace their fingers moved in and out of Rin. “So beautiful.” Sousuke whispered, lost again in the heat and the views around him. “Rin you’re so beautiful.” Sousuke buried his nose in the red hair, moaning as Rin’s scent filled him, the smell of his desire driving Sousuke insane.  


“Sousuke!” Rin cried as one of their fingers reached a spot inside Rin. “Sousuke fuck me. Fuck me I’m ready, please fuck me. Fuck me now.” Rin’s voice was so needy, and Sousuke was already so hazed that any amount of self control he had restrained was gone at the plea. Sousuke pulled his fingers out, feeling Rin do the same, and then flipped them to where Rin was on the mattress with Sousuke over the top of him, pressing his lips to Rin’s. Sousuke aliened himself to Rin’s opening, ready to push in when Rin shove at his chest, breaking the kiss. “Don’t forget the lube, stupid.” Rin said, but Sousuke looked at him confused. “On your dick, there’s not enough.”  


“Oh.” Sousuke said, blushing as he grabbed the bottle of lube and coated himself with it. Sousuke didn’t know what he was doing, having been in the “Kennels” most his life since he left Rin when they were children. This was his first time, ever, and he didn’t want to hurt Rin. The red head seemed pleased now that Sousuke had added lube to his cock and raised his hips to brush against the head of Sousuke’s dick.  


“Now…” Rin said, face flushing and he looked off to the side. “Go nice and slow at first, okay?” And Rin moved his hips again, allowing Sousuke’s dick to brush against his hole. Sousuke gripped Rin’s hips and began to push in, his moan low and drowned out by Rin’s louder one. “God… SO big so big.” Rin’s voice was a pitch higher, but Sousuke couldn’t smell anything off with Rin as he pushed till the swell at the base of his dick touched the opening.  


Rin was so tight around Sousuke, and his head lulled forward onto Rin’s shoulder, his nose brushing against Rin’s neck and taking in his scent. It was too much for the dog, and he came, shivering around Rin. Rin’s hand was in his hair, and he could hear the soft chuckle.  


“Is it that good to you?” Rin asked, and even though Sousuke wasn’t sure what Rin meant exactly, he still nodded. Rin was that good to Sousuke. Rin chuckled again. “You better not be done.”  


“I’m not.” Sousuke said, his hips pivoting and Rin moaned. Sousuke’s grip on Rin’s hips tightened and he continued to move, slow at first, but the thrusts grew faster as Rin’s moans grew louder and his hips met each thrust.  


Rin felt Sousuke’s mouth on the nape of his neck and gasped when teeth gripped the skin there. “Sousuke.” Rin moaned, his hand that had stayed in Sousuke’s hair gripping it. He felt the growl around the bite more than heard it and it made him moan and he allowed Sousuke more room, though the teeth didn’t move. Each thrust was maddening, Sousuke was so big, bigger than anyone else he had been with before, and even without trying each thrust hit his prostate, and drove Rin insane. He was so close, and he was sure Sousuke could smell it with how he was acting. Rin could feel the knot going into him as well, large and defined, but he wanted it, he wanted all of Sousuke. He felt a pain from the bite, Sousuke had broke skin, but it was drowned by the wave of pleasure that washed over him. “Sou, I’m gonna, I’m gonna!” Rin cried, the hand in Sousuke’s hair tightening as his other arm clung to Sousuke’s wide torso. He felt the knot push in and felt Sousuke tremble against his body as his own orgasm washed over him and he cried Sousuke’s name. Rin felt like he was floating for a long time, but then the pain from the knot made itself known and he whined. Sousuke released his neck, his tongue lapping at the wound before he moved to look at Rin’s face.  


“You’re crying.” Sousuke whispered before he kissed away Rin’s tears. “I’m sorry. I was too rough.” And then Sousuke licked Rin’s cheek tenderly. Rin winced a little when he felt Sousuke’s hips move, but other than that he smiled.  


“I told you don’t be sorry. I like it rough.” Rin said, rubbing that spot behind Sousuke’s ear that Rin found he liked. The dog ear flicked and Rin chuckled. “It was amazing Sousuke.” Rin said, his smile soft and he pushed at the back of Sousuke’s head and the larger man moved close enough for Rin to seal his lips over Sousuke’s. Sousuke returned the kiss, tender and loving, not as heated as the kisses before it. “You don’t feel as hot.” Rin said after breaking the kiss. “But I have something that Rei said will help you if it comes back.” Sousuke looked confused, but then smiled and nodded, his head resting against Rin’s shoulder again.  


It was a while before Rin felt Sousuke slip out of him, and the larger man shifted off him, though Sousuke kept his arms around him and pulled him close. Rin wondered if it was the heat or if Sousuke would always be this into cuddling. He hoped for the last as he pulled the blanket over them and felt sleep sneaking up on him.  


“Hey Sou.” Rin whispered, forcing himself to stay awake. The larger man made a grunt that he was listening and Rin chuckled. “I… I love you, okay.” Rin said and felt Sousuke’s arms tense around him. Rin wondered if it was too soon, maybe he should have waited until after this heat thing had passed and talked more about it with Sousuke, but then Sousuke opened his eyes and Rin was surprised to see tears there.  


“You mean it?” He asked, a hand moving to Rin’s hair and brushed some away from Rin’s face.  


“Well of course. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.” Rin said, his own hand moved to cup Sousuke’s face. His thumb brushed away the tear that fell and he felt Sousuke lean into the caress.  


“I love you too Rin.” Sousuke said, and Rin smiled because he didn’t even have to question it. He saw how Sousuke was struggling to keep his eyes open and Rin had to admit to being tired, his body starting to grow tender from the rough sex.  


“Go to sleep, alright.” Rin said, his hand slipping back into that mess of black hair. He felt Sousuke nod, his own eyes drifting close, and the last thing he remembered before sleep claimed him was lips pressed to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Should I do more of this? Comments will forever be the highlight of my day, even if I'm too embarrassed to reply.


End file.
